Bajo las estrellas
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: En ocasiones el amor se encuentra en la noche mas oscura, Un pequeño capitulo para mi pareja favorita, feliz dia de San Valentin.


**Normalmente mis fics son dramaticos y con poca cursilería asi que este fic es mi regalo para ustedes celebrando el dia del amor y la amistad. Ustedes mis queridos lectores son mis amigos, mi familia, espero les guste es un pequeño regalo, no pude evitar escribir sobre mi pareja favorita besos espero hayan pasado un gran dia**

**Todos los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling**

Bajo las estrellas.

Una joven castaña caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose al lago negro, ella iba nerviosa y apresurada, ya que esa noche era la última como estudiante, ya que al día siguiente se graduaría de su último año en Hogwarts.

Después de la guerra algunos alumnos regresaron al prestigiado colegio a terminar sus estudios mágicos, la castaña no quería en un principio pues el regresar a la escuela no era de su agrado, al final se decidió a aceptar el volver, cosa que hoy en día agradecía ya que gracias a ello era una mujer dichosamente feliz.

Continuo con su trayecto al lugar tan conocido en las orillas del lago negro, en ese punto una sombra sobresalía, el hombre que le robo el aliento la esperaba, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

Cuando inicio sus estudios ese último año, la castaña iba con la meta de salir y ser medimaga, solo que debía ser excelente en pociones cosa que no era, si bien era una buena alumna esa materia en especial no era en la que la sobresaltara, así que esperaba poder mejorar. De alguna manera le entristecía pensar que Severus Snape no diera clases ya que sabía que solo con el, podría mejorar.

Ese primer día de clases llego sin ganas al aula, donde no se sorprendía en ser la primera en llegar, la joven sacaba sus instrumentos cuando una voz se escucho ella la reconocia y cuando levanto el rostro se sorprendió de ver a Severus Snape delante de ella, la joven lo miro y supo que seria un excelente año.

Ella aun recordaba ese dia cuando le pidió que la ayudara en pociones, el claro que se negó, asi que ella suplico, sus estudios eran sumamente importantes para ella, y al parecer eso convenció al pocionista, desde ese momento ella no supo que ese dia cambiaria su vida.

Cuando llego a lado de la figura nocturna, ella levanto su rostro, el la miro serio y en segundos una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro, ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos ya que el era sumamente alto, recargo su rostro en su pecho mientras el la abrazaba pegándola mas a su cuerpo, permanecieron en esa posición varios minutos hasta que el pocionista levanto su rostro con ambas manos, ella sonrio pero el se miraba mas serio de lo usual, asi que la joven en ese momento temia lo peor.

La joven sabia que amarlo era arriesgado, ella asumia las consecuencias de estar a su lado, despues de navidad la joven castaña regreso a Hogwarts habia ido de vacaciones donde ella fue a buscar a sus Padres solo para enterarse que ellos habian muerto en un accidente, regresar al colegio le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada, su actitud basto para que su maestro de pociones, se percatara de que algo sucedia, asi que usando uso de su tacto al preguntar las cosas la castaña no tuvo mas opción que derrumbarse, le conto todo en un arranque de histeria. A pesar de tener el corazón endurecido por la vida el pocionista comprendió el dolor de la joven, ya que el sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido y no poder despedirse de este, asi que hizo el uso de su mente aguda y ayudo a la joven a salir adelante, enamorándose en el proceso. Finalmente tenían 5 meses de relación, la castaña espero a que el pocionista dijera lo que fuera a decir.

Estas segura,- fueron sus palabras dichas.

Claro lo que sea para estar a tu lado.

Ella habia decidio contarle al dia siguiente sobre la relación de ambos, ella sabia que lo amaba y el la amaba de igual forma, asi que no debían ocultarlo al final ella ya no era su alumna, era mayor de edad y podia hacer lo que deseara.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al dia siguiente el gran comedor estaba adornado con banderas de las casas, los graduados ese año tenían sus túnicas de gala, estaban sentados con sus compañeros de casa, recibiendo sus diplomas, como era de esperarse la castaña recibió los mas grandes honores, cuando recibió su premio ella observo a Severus este serio en su porte habitual, hizo una mueca invisible para todos pero no para ella, la joven vio de pie a su familia los pelirrojos, ¿la seguirían apoyando despues de que les dijera la noticia?, se pregunto la joven bruja, esperaba que si, ya que su amistad con Ron se deterioro mucho, ahora no se podían llamar amigos, sabia que Harry la apoyaría pero los demás, eso era algo que le dolia pensar, cuando se percato los aplausos sonaban y un nudo en la boca del estomago se formo en la castaña, era el momento de hablar.

Salio a saludar a quien la acompañaba ese dia, la castaña camino a lado de sus amigos y familia, todos la abrazaron con fuerza, la joven estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada por recibirlos cuando, se separaron la castaña se mordía el labio inferior, ese dia el plan era que se marcharia a la Madriguera, solo que se iria con sus amigos en el expresso a pesar de que solo habian estudiado Ginny y ella, ya que Harry y Ron ya estaban en la academia de aurores, observo a sus amigos y familia, jugaba con sus manos hasta que se decidio a hablar.

Tengo algo importante que decir,- anuncio la castaña, las personas frente a ella, la observaron detenidamente,- yo,- levanto la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Severus, "siempre con la frente en alto", le habia dicho la noche anterior,- tengo novio,- los presentes se quedaron en silencio hasta que la pelirroja hablo.

Por eso andabas tan extraña,- dijo abrazando a su amiga,- y dime ¿Quién es?,- cuestiono la menos de los Weasley,- la castaña giro su cabeza, detrás de ella apareció la figura de Severus, tomo de la mano a la castaña y hablo con firmeza.

Yo soy su pareja,- los presentes quedaron en shock hasta que el niño que vivio hablo.

Estas segura,- la castaña asintió, el apretón en la mano que recibió de su novio, la reconforto.

Si Harry, yo amo a Severus y deseo estar con el,- la castaña los veía sus expresiones decían mas que mil palabras.

Yo te apoyo,- dijo una pelirroja,- si eres feliz me alegra, yo mas que nadie me di cuenta que en este año, eras dichosa, despues de la noticia de tus Padres te veias feliz a su lado,- la castaña abrazo a su amiga con el brazo que tenia libre.

Sabes que te apoyare,- el chico de gafas le beso la mejilla. El silencio invadió hasta que una voz exploto.

Estas loca,- exploto Ron,- el te lleva muchos años, es un mortifago, mato, torturo gente, no puedes hablar encerio y decir que de verdad quieres estar con el,- la castaña lo miro furiosa,- no lo apruebo,- grito lo ultimo, la castaña estaba furiosa asi que con la mas fría de las expresiones le respondió.

Sabes Ronald no estoy pidiendo tu autorización, solo estoy compartiendo mi felicidad con las personas que quiero, pero si no estas de acuerdo es mejor que cortemos todo tipo de relación, pues no estoy dispuesta a que me trates de esa forma,- el pelirrojo enfurecido se giro para marcharse sin decir mas.

En realidad Hermione Ron esta en lo cierto,- interrumpió la matriarca de los Weasley,- no es una decisión sensata que pretendas estar con un hombre que te lleva tantos años,- explico,- asi que te pido que recapacites, porque si no necesitas nuestra aprobación tomaremos el mismo camino que Ron, al final el es nuestro hijo,- esas palabras le dolieron a la castaña, Severus se percato de lo tenso de la situación.

En ese caso, Señora Weasley es una pena decir que esta sera la ultima vez que me vea, yo amo a Severus y de ninguna manera lo abandonare,- la mujer regordeta asintió y se fue junto con sus hijos, sin embargo el Patriarca de dicha familia con su hija y su yerno se quedaron.

Hermione,- comenzó Arthur,- lamento lo que dijo mi mujer, debes saber que a mi no me importa que estes con Severus, el es un buen hombre,- el aludido hizo una mueca,- asi que espero poder verte pronto,- le apretó el hombro y se fue, el azabache se acerco a su amiga.

Sabes que ahora no tengo casa, ya que la mansión de Sirius esta inhabitable, si quieres podemos alquilar un departamento y vivir juntos,- ella iba a asentir cuando el pocionista hablo.

De ninguna manera Potter ella se queda en mi casa,- el niño que vivio estaba a punto de replicar cuando su novia lo detuvo. Mientras la castaña se sentía soñada con tal propuesta, si bien ese dia anunciarían su relación, no planeaban vivir juntos, asi que era algo inesperado.

Si Harry te mando una lechuza,- la castaña estaba muerta por la actitud de su familia pero al sentir la presencia del pocionista se sintió feliz. La castaña se despidió de sus amigos mientras que lo recién declarados novios estaban uno frente al otro,- ¿estas seguro que quieres que este en un casa?,- el asintió.

Si no lo estuviera jamás lo hubiera propuesto,- ella sonrio.

Solo que no lo propusiste fue una orden,- el levanto una ceja,- que no me molesta cumplir,- sonrio la castaña.

Ambos tomados de la mano caminaron hacia las mazmorras, los presentes los veian extrañados ellos con la frente en alto avanzaron hasta el despacho del pocionista, este le pidió a su elfo que llevara el baul de Hermione junto con las suyas a la Hilandera, ambos ingresaron a la chimenea, y desapareciando para iniciar una nueva vida juntos.

Cuando llegaron un salón sencillo estaba frente a ellos, la castaña reconoció que la casa era modesta y el pocionista la llevo a que la conociera. Cuando la noche llego ellos habian estado charlando, era sumamente extraño estar tanto tiempo juntos sin tener que esconderse, el pocionista la acompaño a la habitación, ella estaba nerviosa porque esa seria la primera vez que dormiría con Severus, ya que a pesar del tiempo juntos el solo la habia besado en ocasiones, nunca habian llegado mas lejos, el hombre pelinegro dejo que se acomodara, despues el de un armario, saco una cobija y una piyama, ella lo miro extrañada, el lugar era frio pero un cobija extra, el vio a la joven y sonrio de lado.

¿En verdad creías que dormiría contigo?,- ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

Es tu casa,- el negó.

Hermione esta a partir de hoy es tu casa también, puedes decidir lo quieras sobre ella, excepto los elfos ellos se quedan,- la castaña hizo una mueca,- ahora no dormiré contigo y no es porque no quiera,- puntualizo,- es solo que soy un caballero y el dia que duerma contigo es porque somos esposos,- ella asintió,- ahora descansa,- beso sus labios y salio de la habitacion.

El pocionista se sintió extrañado que ella pensara aquello, el jamás se habia sentido deseado y era gratificante que ella esperara que estuvieran juntos, movio su cabeza de lado a lado, eso no era posible. Llego a una habitacion que hace mucho no pisaba, se visto y acosto. Cayendo en un sueño profundo donde ojos chocolate y cabellos castaños eran los protagonistas.

A la mañana siguiente el pocionista se puso de pie, fue al baño del pasillo y se ducho, ya que no quería molestar a Hermione usando su baño, se puso su ropa que tenia en la habitacion que durmio, una camisa blanca sobre ella una levita y sus pantalones negros, la túnica no la usaría, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina cuando vio a su elfina de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, si bien no era sociable con los elfos, fue extraño para el ver a Lina de esa forma ella siempre habia sido calamada.

¿Lina?,- la elfina lo observo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Amo Severus,- dijo haciendo una reverencia,- Lina quiere disculparse, ella es una buena buena elfina pero la señorita no me dejo hacer el desayuno, se que fue mala y merezco mi castigo,- el pocionista comprendió que sucedia.

Lina ella vivirá en la casa asi que debes obedecerla, y no te castigues,- dijo firme para que entendiera que era una orden,- ahora vete, la elfina desapareció con un chasquido de dedos. El pocionista observo que la castaña estaba cocinando al modo muggle, se veía en su mundo y recordo que como la veía en la cocina siempre se veía realizando pociones, lo cual le recordó.

Buenos dias Hermione,- ella se sobresalto.

Severus desde cuando estas en la puerta,- le reclamo,- me asustaste.

Eso ya lo vi,- ella sonrio tomando dos platos, el pocionista con un movimiento de varita hizo que los platos, el jugo y el te aparecieran en la mesa, la castaña frunció el ceño,- asi es mas rápido,- ella en un impulso beso sus labios, el sintió felicidad ante ese acto tan sencillo, con ayuda del pocionista la castaña se sento en una pequeña mesa,- ¿dormiste bien?,- cuestiono

Si es una cama muy comoda,- respondió la castaña. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio ambos estaban nerviosos por la pregunta que deseaban realizar,- Severus,- el aludido salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la bruja,- creo que tengo que buscar un departamento,- el levanto una ceja,- no pienses que es porque no estoy comoda tu lado, es solo que no quiero invadir tu privacidad,- el pocionista levanto una ceja.

No vuelvas a decir eso, tu no invades nada, al contrario estas en el lugar que debes a mi lado, yo quiero cuidarte, se que ademas de Potter no tienes a nadie mas, y de verdad deseo que estes en las mejores condiciones,- la bruja asintió, segundos despues el pocionista retomo la palabra un poco mas serio,- quiero preguntarte algo,- ella asintió,- ¿eres feliz conmigo?.

Por supuesto, por ti luchare siempre, no me importa lo que digan de nosotros, te amo,- el jamás habia escuchado esa palabra de su boca ella se sonrojo al percatarse de lo dicho.

Sabes,- comenzó el pocionista,- yo no soy un hombre que diga palabras lindad de amor, en realidad soy un hombre de hechos y te demostrare que lo que siento por ti es un amor profundo,- la castaña sintió como el tomaba su mano,- eres especial y única, quiero que a mi lado estes comoda, ademas de que seas mi pareja para siempre, yo no puedo decirte que seas mi novia por que entre tu y yo hay algo mas, también no te dire que tengamos una relación de años, porque tu eres parte de mi vida y la única forma que se, para estar formalmente contigo y darte el lugar que mereces es pidiéndote que seas mi esposa,- la castaña se quedo en shock, el pocionista en la palma de la mano de Hermione hizo aparecer una flor,- esta flor no es como nuestro amor, afirmo,- ya que estas aunque sean bellas se marchitan y los petalos se caen,- decía mientras sacaba cada pétalo de la planta,- nuestro amor jamás morirá o se caera nosotros siempre lo sostendremos,- cuando la flor se quedo sin hojas el pocionista saco un anillo hermoso de oro blanco con una gema verde en la punta,- se que es pronto y no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero como te dije no puedo pedirte que seas mi novia y formes parte de mi vida, cuando ya estas en ella, asi que reitero mi peticion, Hermione ¿aceptarias ser mi esposa?,- la joven sintió lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Claro que si,- dijo besando sus labios.

Te amo,- susurro el pocionista.

Los dias siguientes se dedicaron a pedirle a sus amigos que estuvieran el dia de su boda solo serian Harry como el testigo de Hermione y Minerva como la de Severus, cuando el ministro los declaro marido y mujer se besaron con muchas ganas, ahora si nadie podia especular ya que ellos eran marido y mujer.

Al llegar a la casa de la Hilandera, lugar que decidieron ocupar por el tiempo en que Hermione estudiara medimagia, ambos caminaron por las escaleras a la habitacion, si bien Hermione estaba nerviosa quería hacer el amor con Severus.

Al llegar a la habitacion el pocionista cerro la puerta si bien es cierto la deseaba no la quería presionar, camino hacia la joven y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, la castaña sintió escalofrio y una agradable sensación, el beso su cuello y su hombro al llegar a su iodo susurro.

Si deseas que pare dimero,- ella asintió.

El hombre continuo con su recorrido de besos por su hombro, cuello beso el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que la castaña soltara un pequeño gemido, puso su mano en la espalda de la joven, para bajar el cierre del vestido blanco, mientras lo retiraba sus dedos tocaban la dulce piel de su ahora esposa, bajo el vestido por sus hombros dejándola expuesta, beso su espalda mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo estas se detuvienron en las elevaciones de su mujer, las masajeo arriba del sujetador, mientras ella, suspiraba por lo satisfecha que se sentía, el hombre la giro para que estuvieran uno frente al otro, beso sus labios, tomo su labio inferior succionándolo, para despues bajar a su cuello y quitar el sujetador, al ver sus senos los beso con dulzura y lujuria contenida.

Momentos despues la abrazo para pegarla a su cuerpo, ella no podia describir la sensación que la invadía, ella puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre que amaba y retiro uno a uno los botones de su ropa, varias prendas despues el tenia su pecho desnudo, invadida por la excitación la castaña beso su pecho toco el cuerpo de su esposo sintiéndose satisfecha, el levanto su rostro y beso sus labios, ella simplemente era hermosa, continuaron besándose hasta que el pocionista la deposito en la cama, con sumo cuidado, ambos se besaron, mientras el tocaba cada extencion del cuerpo de la castaña, sus caderas, su cintura sus piernas, besaba y masajeaba hasta que sintió que no podia mas, parecía un mocoso que no controlaba sus hormonas, solo que lo cierto es que ella lo llevaba al limite.

Se quito el pantalón y quedo completamente desnudo la joven están en igualdad de condiciones, beso su cuello y la miro a los ojos.

Si te lastimo me dices,- ella asintió, el pocionista recorrió las piernas de su mujes separándolas un poco para que el pudiera posicionarse sobre ella, con un movimiento lento, invadió a su joven esposa, al principio ella solto un agudo gemido de dolor, el penso en retirarse pero ella apretó sus piernas, cosa que provoco mas placer al pelinegro, sin pode contenerse, el hombre comenzó a mover sus caderas, lentamente cuando ella estaba mas que lista, el pocionista fue mas rudo y profundizo las embestidas, el cuarto silencioso se lleno de sonidos que significaban placer, el hombre besaba los labios de la joven mientras ambos alacanzan el climax, al final el pocionista se retiro para atraerla a su cuerpo, ella sudada y feliz lo abrazo.

Gracias,- dijo.

Y eso a que se debe,- cuestiono el pocionista.

A que siempre me cuidas, hasta para hacerme el amor fuiste sumamente dulce.

Solo tu provocas mis ganas de cuidarte y creeme que siempre lo hare,- ambos e besaron.

¿recuerdas como inicio todo?,- ella se refería a su relación.

Claro que si, en el lago negro…

A la luz de las estrella,- ambos recordaron como una fría noche de Marzo, la castaña estaba en el lago negro en Hogwarts en ese momento el poconista llego a su lado y sin mas se besaron, siguiendo los deseos que hacia meses sentían, en ese instante su vida cambio.

Y hoy no sera diferente,- afirmo el pocionista, con un movimiento de varita, en el techo aparecieron puntos brillantes que simulaban las estrellas, ella le regalo una sonrisa,- y como hace algunos meses esto significa un comienzo,- ambos se besaron apasionadamente listos para hacer el amor.

En ocasiones el amor puede nacer en la noche mas oscura, solo basta una luz para iluminar nuestro camino asi que a estas almas que amaban y amarían el resto de sus vidas, encontraron la luz que ilumino su amor bajo las estrellas…


End file.
